Blood of Souls
by Ba ammon
Summary: Post Brisingr, Eragon and the Varden continue their assault against the empire. Dark forces begin to gather and Eragon must fight against old and new. And as black times draw closer will Arya admit her love for Eragon or will someone else claim his Heart?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here taking care of my plot bunnies (cute little suckers).

Welcome one and all and thank you for reading my first story. Here is a quick guide for you so no one gets confuzzled.

-_Italics are mental/ mind stuff_

-Magic will be in regular font and I will have a translation at the bottom of the story :D

Please enjoy

Prologue

***General point of view***

Several hundred feet below ground, in the deepest and darkest room of the dungeon, four stone altars formed an ancient circle. Surrounding the circle were many large rings of ancient, and complex runes.

Three of these stone altars contained chained individuals, one Man, one Dwarf, and one Urgal. Their limp bodies were covered in numerous cuts, scars, and mutilating burns, inflicted upon them by their cruel keeper. They have laid there for countless years enduring both physical and mental torture, hearing constant dark lies and whispers about their past, present, and future. Their minds have long since shattered, leaving way for anger and insanity.

As they lay there, nearly dead, the sound of footsteps began to grow louder and louder as they echoed off the cold, damp stone hallways. With a wailing of hinges, a man cloaked in darkness strode into the room. His imposing figure carried an air of power that was influenced by his menacing appearance; at his very presence the three beings to tremble in fear.

As he neared the three figures, the sounds of demented chuckling slowly emanated from the dark figure.

"I see you still remember me… my friends." The man walked closer to the circle, carefully walking over the many rings of carved runes; this action nearly sending the three prisoners into seizures of terror.

With a slow, deliberate motion, the man carefully laid his hand on the empty altar. "Your long wait is over; I have a very special friend I want you to meet."

With a small gesture of his left hand and a quite mutter, torches throughout the chamber burst into flame. The man slowly turned around and bellowed "Bring the prisoner!" And the sounds of moving chains began to fill the room as two lifeless servants drug a limp figure into the room. The figure lay motionless, with only an occasional moan to accompany the silence.

The shadowed man approached the figure, turning his eyes upon his newest prize, "leave us." Following their orders, the two servants left the room, closing the door behind them. Continuing to gaze at the figure, his dark eyes studied and evaluated the figure's long and lithe body.

Bending over, the dark man picked up the individual and carefully laid it on the final altar. He then proceeded to further bind and chain the figure, attaching the heavy iron chains to the hard, cold stone. As the final chains were secured the figure began to stir, "I see you have decided to join the world of the living" the man said. "Where am I?" the figure whispered as the shadowed man began to draw a knife from his belt.

"Hell."

And at that word the man brought the knife down upon the figure's flesh.

Screams filled the chamber. And for hours on end the shadowed man worked his dark craft; carving and cutting primeval runes, and evoking such pain that is beyond comprehension.

When finished, the man sheathed his bloody knife and wiped his blood stained hands clean. "Now that you are ready…. let us begin."

And at that final remark, the man walked to the center of the circle and all light was extinguished.

************************************end prologue****************************************************

Thank you for starting to read my story!

If you like it, i would **REALLY REALLY** like to know. I'm not going to pressure or threaten you for reviews. All i ask is if you like it, please say something.

I would also like to thank MegamiMao for Betaing this prologue for me! :D

And yes, i do like healthy criticism!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters. Well, at least not yet… MUHAHAHAHAHA! *sigh* I wish.

Thank you for taking interest in my story, I love hearing from readers! Feedback can help improve any story (tip for your future).

Italics are mental/ mind stuff

Magic will be in regular font and I will have a translation at the bottom of the story.

Unless of course it is a common spell that you all know.

Chapter 1- News

As Eragon slowly performed the rigmar, he could feel the bright morning sun upon his skin as it bathed the land in warmth, dispelling the cool morning chill that permeated the land. All was silent as Eragon stretched and transitioned into his next pose.

It was this quite daybreak that allowed his mind to forget the events of the past few years, and the heavy burdens that constantly weighed upon his shoulders; letting him concentrated instead upon the difficult rigmar, and instilling a state of peace that was otherwise lacking in his hectic life.

Eragon was performing a particularly complicated transition when he was suddenly contacted by Saphira.

_"Little one!"_

This unexpected interruption of his thoughts caused Eragon to lose his balance and tumble into heap of limbs.

As Eragon began to pull himself up, he heard Saphira's deep laughter. _"So much for your pointy-eared two-led balance."_

Eragon sighed, _"Saphira is your sole purpose in life to humiliate me on a daily basis?"_

_"Perhaps… But my reason for contacting you was to inform you that a small boy two-legs tells me that Nasuada wishes to see you. Not to cause you to make a fool of yourself. You do that well enough on your own." _This last comment was followed by a few more of her deep laughs.

_"Fine… tell him that I will be their soon, and I do not always make a fool of myself_!" Eragon thought, feeling exasperated.

_"If you insist…"_

After ending their conversation, Eragon looked around, observing the setting around him. He had been sitting high on a gate tower, overlooking the Varden fortifications that surrounded the walls of Feinster.

Instead of defending Feinster only from the city's walls, Nasuada had decided to erect additional fortifications that would serve as safeguards, protecting the gates and walls from the initial attack of any Empire assault.

So far, the repairs of the city had gone quite well, considering it had been only a week since the capture of the city.

After his short pause, Eragon proceeded to descend the stairs down to the city. As he made the climb down his thoughts began to dwell upon the matter at hand.

It had been several days since they had been called upon by Nasuada. After the capture of Feinster and the death of their masters, Nasuada had given Eragon and Saphira several days to mourn and prepare themselves for the coming battles ahead.

After many sleepless nights full of grief and remorse, they had finally finished their mourning just the previous night, it seemed like just in time. When he reached the streets of Feinster he headed into the city, toward the keep where Nasuada had made temporary Head Quarters.

Eragon assumed that Nasuada had called upon him to discuss the future movements for the Varden and for their planned council with Islanzadi.

After making his way to Feinster's large Keep, Eragon proceeded to enter the structure and walk to a large room that Nasuada had made the command room. As he approached the door, the Night Hawks knocked on the door and called to Nasuada "Eragon Shadeslayer wishes to see you my lady."

After a short pause Eragon heard her respond "Let him in."

Walking into the room Eragon saw Nasuada standing at a long wooden table which Arya, King Orrin, and Jörmundur were seated along. At the end of the table, there was a large ornate mirror arranged so that all could see it clearly.

As he neared the table, Nasuada ended her previous conversation and turned to Eragon, "There you are Eragon! I had messengers searching all over for you. I am glad that they finally found you."

Looking at his liege lord Eragon responded, " I am sorry for the wait my lady, I only just now received word from Saphira that you needed me."

After a slight pause, Nasuada continued "I presume that you and Saphira have placed your affairs in order?" Nasuada asked referring to his week off.

"Aye, Saphira and I are ready for your orders my Lady," Eragon said as he took a seat next to Jörmundur.

"I am glad to hear it. I was very pressed to give you that time off and now that you are finished, we have much work to be done."

"Of course my lady." After this, Eragon took his seat Nasuada turned to the mirror and asked "Eragon, would you please?"

Eragon faced the mirror "draumr kopa." At these words the mirror became temporarily clouded and then cleared into an image of the inside of a large wooden room. An Elven guard noticed the new image in the mirror and said "Nasuada, Arya Dröttningu, Shadeslayer, I will notify the queen." At that he turned and left the room.

After a few minutes, Islanzadi entered the room on the other side of the mirror. She was dressed in full Elvin battle attire with her helm held tightly against her side, and her sword hanging from her hip.

Eragon could tell from the fresh blood splattered on parts of her armor that the queen had recently fought in battle, and seeing this, Eragon's thoughts turned immediately to her wellbeing.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." interrupting Eragon's greeting, Islanzadi responded. "Eragon, though I appreciate the sentiment I have little time to worry about formal pleasantries."

Eragon made a slight bow gesturing to the queen. "Of course your majesty, but I still hope that you are well."

Glancing down at her apparel, she noticed the blood on her armor. "I am well Eragon. It takes more than a small skirmish to harm me. This is but the blood of the Empire's soldiers, not my own."

This last comment reminded Eragon of how alike Arya was to her mother. _"Little one, you must stop forgetting that elf woman are different from your human females."_

"_You are right Saphira. It is just that I was raised to be concerned and courteous to women. It is hard habit to break."_

Looking at Islanzadi, Nasuada asked, "Has the empire been making attempts to retake Gil'ead?"

"Indeed they have. However, it is nothing to be concerned about. Their attempts have been pitiful at the most."

"I see. Well, I am glad to know that the strength of your race has not waned over these many years."

"Of course." After a slight pause, "Nasuada, why don't you proceed first? How fared the Varden in the siege of Feinster?"

"We fared well. After a few days of preliminary siege, we attacked at night. Luckily, Eragon arrived only hours after the actual assault had begun. With his and Saphira's assistance, we were able to take the city before daybreak. Our casualties were not too severe, but there were many seriously wounded." Looking slightly relieved Islanzadi responded.

"I am glad to hear that, I hope none of your commanders fell in battle?"

"No, but when Arya and Eragon attempted to capture Lady Lorana, four of Galbatorix's sorcerers managed to summon a shade."

At this comment, a look of shock crossed Islanzadi's face, and turning to Arya and Eragon asked, "Is this true? Durza has been the only shade for several hundred years, and news of another is grave news indeed."

Arya confirmed her mother's question, "Yes my queen, a shade was summoned by Galbatorix's sorcerers. If Eragon and Saphira had not been there, I fear that it would not have only been the end of my life, but the end of the Varden as well."

Turning her attention to Eragon the queen said "Eragon, it seems that I must thank you for saving the life of my only daughter. I am in your debt."

"Your majesty, I appreciate the token of your thanks, but Arya was just as responsible for saving our lives as we did hers. Without any one of us, the other two would have surely fallen."

"Never the less, you have my eternal gratitude." She finished.

Returning to the previous topic Islanzadi asked, "Nasuada is there anything else before I give my report?"

"Nothing except that King Orik has informed me that he and his army should arrive before the month is out."

"That is good news; I am heartened that he will come to your aid shortly." After another short pause, she continued.

"We have claimed Gil'ead, as you know. And though the battle was a lengthy one, and there were casualties, the fatalities of our people were not great. "

Taking as short breath she continued, "We were not without our losses though. I am aware that Eragon has told you of the death of the rider Oromis and his dragon Gladear. Their death was not only a great loss for myself, but also for my people. If the times were not as they are, we would have spent many weeks remembering their contribution to our people. But as it is, we will only be able to hold a short funeral for now, and after this war is over we will have a memorial to remember their roles in our lives."

Tilting her head down, she continued. "And unfortunately, our sufferings did not end there. One of our greatest spell-weavers was also lost to Murtagh. Her name was Nydíana. She was very dear to elves of Western Du Weldenvarden. And unlike Oromis and Gladear, we were unable to recover her remains after she challenged Murtagh for killing Oromis and Gladear. I am afraid there was nothing left of her."

After this news, Arya promptly stood, "Excuse me" and proceeded to quickly leave the room.

As Eragon turned to watch her leave he told Saphira in his mind, _"I hope Arya is well, she does not usually act in ways such as this."_

_"Little one, as concerned as you may be, you need to give green-eyes her space. She is clearly affected by this news and should be given time to deal with it herself."_

_"As always, you are right. I just hope that someday she will stop locking her emotions inside of herself and allow someone to comfort her."_

_"Eragon, you made a promise. Don't forget that."_

_"Saphira, I fear I never will."_

After watching Arya's abrupt exit, Nasuada turned to look at Islanzadi with a face full of sympathy. "I am very sorry for the losses of your people. And even though I never knew them, the death of Oromis and Gladear has affected me as well. I can only hope that we can all recover from the losses that we have sustained."

Looking up, Islanzadi responded. "We will recover Nasuada. Never doubt the Elvin race."

"I never intended to."

"Very well Nasuada, Eragon, King Orrin, I am glad to hear your news, but I have many duties to attend as I am sure you do as well. Until we meet again." With those last words the mirror again turned to its original reflective state.

Turning to Eragon Nasuada sighed. "Eragon, this conversation with Islanzadi has given me some things to ponder. Tomorrow we will continue planning the campaign. You are dismissed."

Hearing her words, Eragon stood and gave a slight bow "Until tomorrow, my lady." and turned to leave the room.

************************************end chapter 1****************************************************

Thank you for starting to read my story!

I know this chapter was probably allot less cool and exciting than the prologue but it was necessary.

If you like it, i would **REALLY REALLY** like to know.

I would again like to thank MegamiMao for Betaing this prologue for me! :D

AND, i would like to thank those that did review my story, congrats, you get brownie points!

And yes, i do like healthy criticism!


End file.
